The present invention relates to a novel carrier device for carrying a heavy load, e.g. a wardrobe, a TV stand, a refrigerator, or a locker on the floor at the indoor, and a garbage container on the ground at the outdoor, to a desired location and installing it with ease.
A prior art carrier device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 1-305904 (1989) has been invented for carrying a unit of furniture by the same applicant as of the present invention.
The furniture carrier device is arranged for being attached in use to each of the four corners of the lower surface of a furniture unit to be carried and comprises a stationary cylindrical member downwardly mounted to the lower surface of a top plate of small size which is horizontally attached to the bottom of the furniture to be carried and a movable cylindrical member upwardly mounted on the upper surface of a base plate of a size approximately equal to that of the top plate. The movable cylindrical is arranged for telescopic movement within the stationary cylindrical member. A coil spring is fitted onto the stationary and movable cylindrical members for tensioning between the top and base plates. Also, a roller is mounted to the lower surface of the base plate.
The furniture carrier device is small in the overall size and designed for carrying a relatively light load rather than a heavy load such as a TV stand or a refrigerator. In use, four of the furniture carrier devices are always needed as attached to the four corners of the bottom of a load to be carried. This requires troublesome preparation prior to the carrying action. Also, the furniture carrier device is provided with no locking means and will easily be affected by external force causing inadvertent lifting of the load from the floor. Such a disadvantage in the operational stability will never be eliminated.